Mary Suep Opera Chronicles
by Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess
Summary: A Mary-Sue parody. Must I say more?
1. Molly Sue Water Lilly Majestic Firefly

Hello, and welcome to the _Mary-Suep Opera Chronicles. _The sole point of this is to parody the infamous Mary-Sue story. This idea all started with a chain of emails with BroadwayMasquerade and I at 1am. We were making these up to amuse ourselves, then decided to share our random ideas with the fanfiction society. These are all mine, but my friend made ones with Beckett, which will be posted if anyone likes them, and when they are actually written. This chapter is a combination of two, because they were really short. The other ones will be much longer, just to let you all know. Reviews are much appreciated, so PLEASE write them.

This goes for ALL of the chapters, because I get tired of writing this out: I don't own POTC, William, or the other characters in this that you might recognize. I do, however, own Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly and the plot.

* * *

And so, we join Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly and her new found love, William. 

They frolic in a sea of daisies, never letting go of the other. They frolic until they can't anymore, then they sit calmly and watch the sun set on a beautiful day.

"Oh, my dearest William," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly said, "what is to become of us? For, you see, I know that you are to end with your dearest Elizabeth, but what is to become of me? Shall I just sit here and wither away, for that is what shall happen to me if you are to leave me, my love." Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly then began to sob, but she somehow managed to keep her breathtakingly beautiful complexion. Her hair blew in the soft wind, adding to her picture-perfect frame.

"Never fear, my fairest," William replied, yet, his voice sounded like that of a dove. "For I shall come again to be with you someday, for you, and you alone are my life's true love. But for this moment, there is another in need of me. But no need to worry, for I will do whatever it takes to be with you…soon." With that, William lightly kissed the top of Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly's hand and faded out into the distance.

So, there sat Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly, alone in a field of daises, softly crying to herself.

"You alone make my life complete. I will wait for you, my love, until the day I die, and beyond." She wispered into the slowly darkening twilight.

* * *

As we left our dear Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly, she was eagerly awaiting for her dearest William to return to her once more. 

She paced the seashore of which he asked her to wait for him, and it was a beautiful daybreak.

"Oh," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly sighed to herself. Hr lavender dress flowed in the soft breeze, brilliantly matching her brown eyes, which held a tint of royale purple around the edges. "When will you return to me, my sweet William?"

When, out of a ray of everlasting sunlight, William appeared.

The couple lovingly embraced and kissed, each one never wanting to leave the other.

"My dearest William, you've returned to me!" Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly said, her voice sounded like a choir of angels, and the sunlight seemed to magnify her utter beauty.

"I gave you my word, and thus, my complete soul, that I would return to you. I have, thus proving the deep love and affection I have in my inner-most soul for you. You must come with me now; I shall sweep you away into a land of sweets, joy, and even joy-ness, where we can reside together for the rest of our days." William stated, as he passionately kissed Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly.

Ages later, when they pulled apart, Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly whispered into her lover's ear, "My soul is alight now that we can be together forever, with no one being able to interrupt the beauteous relationship of which we share. My only wish is that we can never part, becoming one tonight, my dearest William."

William twirled a strand of Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly's caramel blonde hair, which reflected in the morning light so radiantly, in his fingers, yet looking her in the eye the entire time he spoke. "We shall be together tonight, and many a many after. My life is complete now that we can be together endlessly. I love you, Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly."

And with that, they shared another passionate kiss, before their wonderful day –and night- of bliss began.

* * *

Alright, thank you all for reading the first chapter of the _Mary-Suep Opera Chronicles. _Many more are to follow, so please let me know what you think about this. How do you do that, you ask? Why, review, of course. If you don't, I hope you feel guilty. ;) 


	2. Wonderful and Troublesome News

Hello, all! So sorry to keep my dear readers waiting for this chapter - but here it is! Chapter two of the _Mary-Suep Opera Chronicles._ Just to let you all know, I changed my OC's name to Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly, so tell me in your review (Hint, hint!) if you like it or not. It just seemed to be more Mary-Sue-y to me, but that's just my personal opinion. As a side note, there will be may plot holes in this, as there are in the traditional Mary-Sue, but you'll still be able to tell what's going on. I just wanted to make it clear that they are not mistakes, they are indeed planned plot holes.

Thank you all who reviewed my first chapter! You made my day, I LOVE reviews!

And so, read, review, and enjoy chapter two. Many more are to come!

* * *

And last we knew of our dear Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly, she and her love William had started their lives together as one.

We join Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly and her dearest lover, William, one morning.

"Good morrow, my sweet." Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly said, turning over in bed to face her William. They snuggled together, leaving no space between their elegant bodies.

"Ah, and a good morrow to you, my life, love, and complete wonder." William whispered as he kissed Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly softly, then again, until they were entwined together, and there was no telling where one ended and the other began.

"William," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly started, clearly deep in thought. Her voice was so enchanting, and her facial expressions made her look like a goddess. "What is to become of us?"

William Pondered this for a moment – only a moment – and replied. He spoke as if each word uttered was coming from deep within his soul.

"It is my hope that we shall be together always, and complete each other for all eternity and beyond."

His voice cascaded over Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly like the sunshine on this bright morning.

"Why is it you ask, my dearest darling? Is something the matter? Whatever it is, please tell me, so I can cure it and we can go on living together in a haze of everlasting love." William replied with concern in his voice.

His voice…it melted away any fears that Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly had in her radiant head, and turned it into the purest of love.

"No, nothing is the matter, my love."

With that, Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly saw the slight fear in William's everlasting eyes melt away, and that shining sparkle return.

Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly distractedly stood out of bed, dressed, and glided over to a small window in the center of their lush bedroom. The sunlight which poured through made her glow with such a light, William could barely take it all in. Yet, he noticed, his beloved seemed troubled. He couldn't stand that; his love would never feel anything other than joy and love.

So he too rose, dressed, and joined the love of his life by the window. He opened it, so as to let in the morning sea air. It fluttered into the room and danced effortlessly across his lover's skin. He reached out and caressed her serene face, she leaning into his touch.

"Please, my life" William began, "Something is the matter. If only you would let me know you inner feelings, I could, can, and will help you overcome whatever it is that plagues you."

With that, Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly turned to her lover, and it was then he could see the tears welling in her beautiful, deep, brownish-purple eyes.

"My dearest William," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly began, her voice angelic, though it was eve so shaky, "I am afraid that I have news of both the wonderful and troublesome nature to inform you."

"Whatever is it, my love? I wish to know, ever so much." William rested a hand under her chin, tilting it up towards him.

"I…" Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly started, averting her tear-swimming eyes from her dear William's, "I'm with child, my sweetest-of-them-all." Saying that, she burst into sobs, yet her voice sounded like a queen all the same. She buried her adorable head in her lover's shoulder.

"That is wonderful news, my fairest! But, why does this make you so troubled?" William asked in his masculine voice, embracing his lover.

"Because," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly started, her voice sobbing and shaky, yet angelic and radiant all the same, "Because you might not be the father!" She sobbed ever so hard, but William's grip on her did not faultier.

"My dearest! Do not fret or fear about this! It is only a small matter. I would never leave you, I knew from the moment I set my eyes on you, my fairest, that we would be together forever, living as one. No one will ever change that." William's voice was clam and soothing, and when Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly lifted her head – which had no signs of redness from crying – and looked her everlasting love deep in the eyes, she said – wither heart and soul spilling out into every word,

"William, I knew you would remain at my side! This is why I am forever yours, and we shall be together until the day we die. I wish for nothing more than to stay here wit you – and soon the pitter-patter of little tiny feet – forever more." Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly enchantingly said, sending chills of love up William's spine.

William pressed a finger to her lips.

"Say nothing more, my sweet. Let us become one now, and forget our troubles."

And with that, the two lovers entwined with the other, becoming one, yet at the same time overcome with the love and pure happiness they feel in the other's arms.

* * *

There you are, the second chapter of my own Mary-Sue parody! So did you like it? Well, how am I to know? Maybe, and this is just a suggestion, but you could _**review**_ to tell me what you think. Wow, what a crazy idea! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. :D


	3. A Message of the Utmost Importance

'Ello, all. Welcome to chapter three of 'The Mary-Suep Opera Chronicles'. I'm dreadfully sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I'm a lazy person and no one badgers me about it. ;) Anyway, this is chapter three, and there are many more to come. So read, review, and enjoy!

Many thanks to **in-luv-with-u** for beta reading! And, thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! :D

* * *

As we last left our dear Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly, she and her angel, William, had begun a spiritual journey together as one.

Weeks had passed since the two lovers found that Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly was with child. They were two weeks of complete and utter heaven and bliss.

"My pet!" A majestic voice called. It was William, arriving home to his Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly after a long day of work – dreaming of the moment he would come home to his sweet.

"Darling-dearest!" Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly cried. "I have eagerly awaited your return from work at the local blacksmith's. I knew your arrival would be imminent, my love!" Her voice was that of a mermaid.

The two lovers ran to each other and embraced, passionately kissing. The love they had for the other radiated and glowed off of them like toxic acid spilling out of a neon-pink container. They seemed to – in that one moment – lift up to the heavens and be crowned angels.

"My dove," William began sweetly to his lover, once they broke apart, "We have received a message of the utmost importance."

"I know, my love, a message from the heavens telling us that we were meant to be together forever, and always will be, sharing our lives as one. Our love will never falter and we shall have overwhelming love towards the other for all eternity." Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly chorused like a flock of doves in the night sky.

"Why, yes, my life. But we also have received a message from an old acquaintance of mine, Captain Jack Sparrow." William said while skimming said article. "Captain Sparrow is in need of our assistance on_ The Black Pearl_, we must leave at once to help our friend in need, my dearest."

"But William," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly started as she laid her perfect head - with those radiant brownish purple eyes –on her lover's shoulder. "What is to become of us? Are we going to help our dear Captain, and thus, risking our true, pure relationship? I just know we shall get torn apart, should we accept this, and it worries me so!" Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly creased her brow as she spoke, making her look brilliant. William glanced at her as she did so, and his vision became obscured by his pure love for her.

"Do not fret my little dove. As long as our hearts stay true as one, our love will not falter. I know our love will always stay pure and radiant; we shall be ever so fine. So let us go now, we must depart to help our friend in need."

William and Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly then danced, for they had no other way to express their feelings for the other, but as the night wore on, they would find another way.

Thank you all who read this, it means a lot. :D But, the only way to know you've read it is for you to review. So, please review to show you care. :)


	4. Alleyways and Meetings

Hello all! Welcome to chapter 4 of my Mary-Suep Opera Chronicles. I'm very happy that this chapter is now up, because I've had this nagging thought in that back of my mind to post this chapter for a while. If you really want the full explination of why this has taken so long, it's in my profile. And this is kind of short because in order to get back where I was in writing this, I had to do a filler chapter.

But instead of ranting, I have to tell you all, I love this story. But every time I sit down to write it, I almost throw up. Honestly. It's just awful to write this fluff, but at the same time, it's amazingly fun and I can't wait to write the next part. Haha, I guess that's the way it is when you write a Mary-Sue, or even a parody of one.

And I have to thank all my reviewers. They uber pwn.

Anyway, enough of me, please go ahead and read my story. I had no beta for this chapter, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

I'm too cool for a disclaimer. But if I had one, it would be here.

* * *

As we left Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly and our dear William, they were readying to depart from their quaint home on a quiet, remote island so as to help a friend in need of assistance. Little did the two lovers know, they were about to embark on a hair-raising quest that threatens to break them apart forever. Will their love stay true?

+l+l+l+l+l+

Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly and her lover had departed and were walking down a dank and dreary alleyway, as it was the easiest way to get to their destination.

"William," Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly quietly whispered into her lovers' ear as they strode down the dark alleyway, "this darkness scares me. I believe something will happen to us, and we must arrive at the ship soon, or else I am most sure we will suffer!" Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly's deep purple eyes showed a look of pure and deep concern as the angel spoke.

"Never you fear, my sweet." William reassured her without a moment's hesitation, pulling her closer. William couldn't help but realize that she was so frail and skinny, but at the same time so strong and radiant. "We shall pass through this way without harm or hesitation, incident or blunder, and we shall be fine. Now, let us hurry, for we mustn't be late for our departure, my dearest."

The iridescent couple hurried along the dismal alleyway, holding each other away from the dark. A small light, the light of love, glowed and radiated from the two and lit their path. They soon came to the end of the way, and found to their utmost delight that they had arrived at their destination, _The Black Pearl._

"William, it is beautiful" Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly said, a captivating look of awe spread across her face. She was utterly mesmerized by the beauty of a ship.

"T'is, my love." William stated as he looked not at the wondrous ship, but at the elegant face of his beloved. His own face was pure with love, looking at her creamy complexion and thinking of how much he loved her.

Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly then looked at her William, and William looked at his graceful love, and their eyes locked. Ever so slowly, their heads came together, and before they knew it, they were locked in a passionate kiss.

The two lovingly broke apart and hand in hand, walked closer to the magnificent ship. They turned to their left, and as they did, the saw a person approaching. William knew this man, and gave him a hearty handshake.

"Will, you've arrived!" Gibbs said, obviously glad to see him. His eyes then shifted to the person timidly standing behind his old friend. As soon as his eyes landed on this gorgeous goddess, everything around him melted away, and he just saw the elegant wonder. He was overcome by the holy and heavenly love he felt in that moment. He didn't see her as just a beauty with a flowing rose-red dress, deep purple eyes, a skinny frame, and long hair; but as an immaculate being that had a human presence with an angelic gown, deep purple eyes that looked into your soul, a strong and virtuous frame, and flowing hair that resembled the music in heaven. She was divine.

The perfection then broke his gaze by uttering a word that to Gibbs and William sounded like that of the gods.

"Hello."

"H-hello." Gibbs managed to say, yet by saying just the one word, he felt unworthy to be in her presence.

William decided to intervene, as he was too proud of his love.

"This is my dearest. My lover, my life, my soul. Her name is Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly. We are overjoyed to be here, Mr. Gibbs." William gave his friend a moment to take in her name, and then began again. "We have come to aid our dearest friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, who has requested our presence."

All Gibbs could say in reply was "What a beauty you are." He then shook his head, so as to concentrate more. "I-I'll inform the Captain immediately of your arrival. If I could be bestowed the honour of carrying your bags for you..."

William then handed Gibbs their luggage, and gave him a nice thanks. Gibbs proceeded to bow and leave, prying his eyes away from the beauty he came to know was Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly, carrying the bags as if they were sacred.

"Such a sweet man." Molly-Sue-Water-Lilly-Majestic-Firefly stated as she and her dearest love William elegantly strode over to the ship. Her hair rippled in the wind that blew in her favour, also ruffling the gown she was wearing. The two then embraced as the wind caressed their lovely bodies, making them shiver in the other's arms.

* * *

Thank you all for being so kind as to read my new chapter. :) Please don't hurt me because it took so long! I love everyone that takes time out of their day to read my random thoughts, but the only way for me to know who to love is if you review. Just tell me what you think. Thanks again!


End file.
